Galactic Hunting
by MajikMomiji
Summary: MIB!AU: Dean was alone in the world and could only fill the void with the thought of the vastness of space and its inhabitants. He soon will find comfort in an agency working alongside a blue eyed bureaucrat with a tendency to do anything it takes to keep the people of Earth safe. Destiel/Sabriel
1. Pizza Planet

**Hey guys, thanks for the interest in this story! I have a few** **really** **cool ideas, but you'll have to bare with me as I try to find an audience for my "meh" writing. I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **Disclaimer I don't own** **Supernatural.**

The smooth surface beneath him was chilled even through the layers that covered him. Dean let out a soft sigh causing the air around him to condense with every exhale. His attention fixated on the country sky. The non-existences of light pollution made the vibrancy of celestial night more noticeable than it had been in a while for him. His persistent to fill a void that seemed starved brought him to the hearts of busy cities; making times like these almost inaccessible to him and even more valuable.

He brought his hands behind his head cushioning himself from the exterior of his Impala. There was always something missing after the deaths of both his mother and father, but only momentarily subsided when he took a moment to meditate on the vastness of space and its endless possibilities as if it made more sense than the life he continued to lead. Moving from city to city dragging his younger brother to the ends of the earth to keep him company, but he knew that this was taking a toll on both of them and needed to find its end soon. With stability in mind, he bit his lip knitting his brow at how empty it would all be. Attempting to bring himself to a positive place he diligently tried to find worth in his life.

Coming back to his peaceful thoughts he focused on a constellation, Orion, that was shone brightest over the small Kansas town. The blue hue of Rigel, the major star in the conglomeration of stars, was bright in the sky. It had an intensity that was uncharacteristic to the trained eye, and Dean took a particular interest in it sitting up to be more attentive. He squinted to focus as the intensity became more than just the light but there was a heat emitted from it. The color changed from a blue hue to something more of a purple than transitioning to red and back to blue. He squinted and used his hand to shield his eyes as if it were the sun. The star, usually fixated in the sky, took an abnormal pattern in the sky streaking across the sky, curving the left, and disappearing with a shine leaving the constellation unfinished.

The faint vibration from his pocket broke him his trace of stars and cold, fresh autumn air, to " _Sammy"_ lit on the screen of the phone cutting through the darkness.

"Yeah," Dean spoke reluctantly not wanting to cut the silence.

"Dean, how long does it take to pick up a pizza?" Sam sound agitated as if Dean had been gone for an excessive amount of time.

"I'll be home soon, Sammy. Don't get your panties in a twist." he insisted getting off the trunk of his car and back into the driver's seat, "30 minutes or less or the Pizza's free. So, stop complaining," he joked turning off the engine and driving back to civilization. Unwanted as it may be he still needed to maintain his life.

* * *

Castiel leaned into his egg-shaped chair looking almost like a child waiting for his mother to finish talking to distant family members. Looked down at his outfit and took the end of his tie in his hand feeling the fibers between his fingers. He sighed not wanting to wait for the paperwork of a resigned partner. It didn't happen often, but his coworker was coming to the end of his career and needed his memories altered.

Castiel shifted his attention to the interior of the headquarters. The whole of the office was white and pristine with small accents of black. In the bureaucracy, there were lines that filed along with different types. For planetary entrance, baggage clearance, safe places to create crops circles. It was like most other offices, yet unlike most in the respect that included aliens from galaxies uncharted and aliens that weren't looking to cause trouble upon their visit to Earth. As he waited an announcement played on a loop and outdated 50's introduction of Earth in three languages: English, Klingon, and Mandalorian. It phased into white noise as he focused on a family.

The family composed of a concerned mother, an annoyed father, and an apathetic adolescence. The family was bipedinstance, acting almost human in mannerism. Their faces, however, looked far from ordinarily. Bulbous heads are rising and falling as they communicate with each other. Particularly interesting was the tentacle that serves as a mouth to them. It was difficult not to be a voyeur in this line of work.

He sat up at the mention of "Agent C" that called for him to enter the office. There sat his partner, an elder looking man with a receding hairline and portly figure that only made him look older in his black suit. He answered to "Agent Z." A man sat with a somber expression behind the desk fingers clasped in front of his mouth. The head agent had his shoulders dropped and his eyes closed. He hated to get rid of his agents, and the memory clearing made it all the more Difficult. He was much younger than the man on the opposite side of the desk. His face was covered with scruff and his hair tossed in a lackluster way that suggests that his hands passed through his hair frequently he was: "Agent G."

Castiel had only been with the associations for six months and losing a partner that only added to the stress that he gathered. As they stood in the room Agent G explained the termination process and how he was to erase his memory in a place if his choosing. It wasn't too complicated, but it was going to take a lot out of him emotionally. As a silver lining G thought it would be fair for the young agent to chose a civilian to join the agency to work alongside him in the Men in Black. The rubric in choosing consist of three main points: non-relative, non-antiquated, and specific skill sets. This information was given to both men to think about as they left the office.

"So, now where?" Z spoke with optimism.

C pursed his lips as he thought, "How about pizza?"

 **Thank you for reading this little story. I** **really** **hope it was worth it. If you liked it, please tell me your thoughts and review, so I know if I should keep this going. The more interest in it the more I'll invest in the sorry line. I have a few ideas up my sleeve.**


	2. Sweet Home Kansas

**Thank you for sticking with the story the new year I am going to attempt to put out a new chapter every Monday. I have gotten a stroke of inspiration and I hope to keep this fuel going with the next few weeks.:  
**  
Agent C walked up to a parlor with his partner sporting his usual uniform while Agent Z wore civilian clothes and held a suit case full of the items he could have back in his usual life. The duo left the MIB head quarters in New York city just moments before arriving. They used a transporting chamber that had just recently been perfected by the engineering team that had been busily working on this project the last several month. With the technology it brought easy and quick transport from each headquarter based in more rural areas. Castiel figured he would bring Agent Z to his home town to bring him back to his roots. That landed them in the small Kansas town of Lawrence. Castiel had kept himself quite wanting this not to hurt as much as he knew it would. Loosing a friend was difficult but even more cruel is having them not remember you while looking into his eyes.

They walked to the Pizza Planet that sat alone with a small parking lot that could hold 30 cars at its capacity. Walking in created a complete change of atmosphere. The room was lively with the sound of arcade games and the smell of Italian pie. They were greeted by an average teen boy with a name tag engraved with , " Alfie" .

He smiled politely, "Is it going to be two this evening?" He picked up two menus and sets of cutlery. Castiel nodded and they were escorted to a table away from the chaotic play room.

"Why did you bring me here, C" Agent Z, looked defeated looking down at the laminated menu, "You can just erase my memory and leave me here, " He paused and looked around, "Why did you choose this dump?"

"It brings symmetry," Castiel answered dryly leaving the subtlety of his joke speak for itself, "Call me by my name. I see it fit that we use our names today, Zach," He smiled somberly as he made eye contact with his elder friend.

"Okay Castiel, you really did know how to make things so sentimental." He put his menu down after figuring what he wanted, "What are you going to make my memories of?"

"You'll be with your family again, nothing to make things complicated. We'll go to your house and I will make it so that you will all have each other," Castiel hated that Zach had left his wife in order to join this organizational, but admired his dedication. Castiel had no one and the organization gave him purpose.

Alfie returned to the table putting a small piece of paper on the table knocking twice. Instinctively Castiel took the paper taking in the content discreetly. It was a warning, or rather a formal complaint, on a group in the back. That were fighting and causing a disruption. Alfie leaned down speaking in perfect Enochian that he wasn't sure what they were fighting about, but that it was well with in means to apprehend them.

Castiel was aware of Alfie and his occupancy on Earth to avoid the riots on his home planet that ripped their world apart as tyrants moved militant groups in drones. It was with much permitting that Alfie was able to obtain the right to have a home and a business in the Midwest jurisdiction.

Castiel stood excusing himself and urging Zach to get what he wanted and that he could handle the dispute on his own. He put his hand on Zach's shoulder before making his way to the bickering couple which spoke in a language that resembled Slavic language.

Castiel quietly sat at the table and spoke calmly, "Is everything alight here,"

The couple looked worried as they spoke to the authority, "Y-yes," the wife was the one to speak, both were very normal in disguise taking the form of the run-of-the-mill Midwesterner, " We were just talking loudly. We'll settle down," she insisted. The husband didn't seem to agree.

"If there is an issue I will have to call for back up," Castiel didn't want to make things more difficult then they already were. He had other matters that took precedence over a petty domestic issues and wanted to focus on his departing partner.

The couple seemed to compose themselves ending the unrest. He got up from the table to get back to the farewell dinner. Before returning Castiel went to notify Alfie that the dispute had been resolved. He walked to the counter where Alfie was held up on the phone. Castiel, priding himself on his proper way of doing things, he waited at the bar along side an impatient man of about the same age. Castiel paid no mind to the man that sat next to him. Most people never looked at him twice, as it was designed, so he did not become accustomed to small talk. To seem busy he looked at his watch and sighed.

Dean took this sigh as a cue to strike a conversation. When the man walked up he couldn't keep his eyes off of him. His blues eyes were hard to get out of his mind and his tossed hair that looked as though he woke from a nap make him weak. Dean was just coming to terms with his new bisexual orientation and wasn't confident in how to talk to men in this manner. Dean used Alfie as the subject of banter, "This guy am I right ?" laughing at his own joke. He couldn't help but notice that the well dressed man became stiff and turned slowly

"What?" Castiel replied frankly more confused than uncomfortable.

The conversation was abruptly cut by the sound of tables hitting the floor. A woman screamed and began a riot to the sound of the Slavic language at high levels.

 ** **I'd love to hear feedback! Please leave reviews. :)****


End file.
